


Estranhas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Series: Não aquela que você perdeu [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Stand Alone
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elas eram estranhas uma para a outra, vestindo rostos familiares.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870938) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para o desafio mensal de fevereiro de [Femslash Big Bang](http://femslashbigbang.tumblr.com/), "strangers" (estranhas).

Elas eram estranhas uma para a outra, vestindo rostos familiares.

Essa Samantha Carter não era aquela que Janet conhecia e por quem se apaixonou, aquela Sam morreu, ela a viu morrer e não pode fazer nada para a salvar, e nada jamais poderia a trazer de volta.

Essa Janet Fraiser não era aquela que Sam conhecia e por quem se apaixonou, aquela Janet morreu, em ação salvando a vida de outras pessoas enquanto Sam estava ocupada demais para saber onde ela estava, e nada jamais poderia a trazer de volta.

Elas não eram as mesmas pessoas que conheciam e perderam, e não poderiam preencher os vazios que aquelas perdas deixaram nas vidas uma da outra. Elas eram estranhas uma para a outra, apesar dos rostos familiares.

E ainda assim, partilharam tantas experiências, e ao mesmo tempo não partilharam.

Universos alternativos eram uma realidade comprovada já fazia algum tempo, não só uma teoria, ao menos para o SGC, mas ainda havia tanto que não sabiam sobre eles. Havia tanto que não sabiam sobre a maior parte do que encontravam através do programa.

Sam sabia mais sobre a física de realidades alternativas do que qualquer um na Terra, mas ainda não tinha ideia sobre o aspecto mais filosófico disso. Tudo o que aconteceu antes do evento que separou as duas realidades, eram experiências partilhadas ou simplesmente similares? Essa mulher poderia ser aquela que ela amou, mesmo que não fosse agora?

Esse plano inteiro tinha sido um erro desde o início. Encontrar a realidade que se separou da dela, encontrar um lugar onde a Janet que a amava ainda vivia, tinha sido um jeito de Sam não lidar com a dor e o luto. Enquanto procurasse por algo que sabia que existia, mas que provavelmente não iria encontrar, não tinha que pensar no fato de que perdeu sua amante e nem podia partilhar de seu luto, já que sua relação tinha que ser mantida em segredo. Agora, ela encontrou o que nunca deveria ter sido encontrado, e foi forçada a enfrentar questões que não tinham respostas.

E tinha envolvido essa Janet no seu plano caótico, se intrometido no luto de Janet, porque não pode encarar a possibilidade de um problema que não podia resolver.

Ali estavam agora, e era tarde demais para voltar e fingir que nunca tinham se conhecido. Apenas alguns momentos antes, eram estranhas, e agora tinham se conhecido, e não podiam voltar a não saber da existência uma da outra.

Uma versão alternativa da pessoa que amavam era melhor do que não ter nada, e, além de tudo, ambas eram unicamente qualificadas para entender a dor uma da outra. Era quase um clichê, como quando as pessoas de grupos de aconselhamento para pessoas de luto se apaixonavam umas pelas outras, porque ninguém mais poderia as entender. Apesar de que é claro que as coisas não eram tão simples, porque ambas estavam cometendo traição e colocando suas respectivas realidades em perigo. E não poderiam parar agora.

Não importava que fossem estranhas uma para a outra, ou que tivessem acabado de se conhecer, ou que não soubessem nada sobre as vidas uma da outra nesses últimos meses. Sua conexão foi instantânea e forte, tão forte quanto a que tinham com a contraparte falecida da pessoa a sua frente. A partir do momento em que sua conexão se tornou real e tangível, não podia mais ser quebrada.

Não podiam ficar juntas, não realmente. Elas ainda tinham obrigações em seus respectivos SGC, e nenhuma delas poderia viver na realidade da outra sem abandonar mais do que estavam dispostas a deixar para trás. Se não houvesse nada mais, Cassandra as mantia ancoradas, estando viva em ambas as realidades ela as impedia de reformular sua família em uma única realidade. Mas também não podiam ficar separadas, não realmente. Uma vez que a porta tenha sido aberta, não podia ser fechada, elas sempre saberiam que havia uma forma de se encontrarem, e não poderiam se impedir de a utilizar.

Elas eram estranhas uma para a outra, e se conheciam melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Nem precisavam discutir para saber que queriam isso, que arriscariam tudo pelos poucos preciosos momentos juntas que pudessem roubar. Ainda tinham muito sobre o que falar. Detalhes práticos que precisavam ser certados, decisões sobre o quão longe estavam dispostas a ir, e como poderiam se precaver para manter suas respectivas realidades tão seguras quanto possível enquanto ainda mantivessem contato. Mas tudo isso podia esperar, não precisavam decidir tudo de uma vez, sabiam que ambas estavam dispostas a fazer isso e só isso importava naquele momento.

Talvez ainda não estivessem apaixonadas, talvez o que sentiam uma pela outra agora fosse somente o fantasma de uma relação que terminou abrupta e violentamente. Elas eram estranhas uma para a outra, afinal de contas, só vestindo rostos familiares. Essa não era a Sam que Janet conhecia, e essa não era a Janet que Sam conhecia, mas elas eram próximas o bastante, próximas o bastante para saberem que iriam se apaixonar uma pela outra de novo.

Sua relação nunca poderia ser o que tinha sido com as suas contrapartes. Sua relação sempre seria temperada com a dor de saberem qual seria a sensação de perderem a outra, como seus corpos sem vida se pareciam, qual era a sensação de contar para a sua filha que ela tinha perdido metade da sua família. Elas jamais poderiam voltar a ser como eram, e as coisas seriam ainda mais difíceis agora do que tinham sido antes, e as coisas nunca foram fáceis para começar. De agora em diante, o risco não era somente de perder suas carreiras se alguém descobrisse sua relação, mas perder sua liberdade no mínimo, e possivelmente suas vidas, isso não se causassem a destruição de um ou ambos os seus mundos no processo. Mas ainda assim iriam tentar.

Elas eram estranhas uma para a outra, vestindo rostos familiares, e elas sabiam como a vida poderia ser sem a outra, então fariam de tudo para estarem juntas.


End file.
